


hurts so good

by fineh



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Background Jane Ramos/Petra Solano, Family Shenanigans, Fluff and Humor, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 15:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fineh/pseuds/fineh
Summary: “Do you know how hard it is to get blood stains out of floors?” Petra asked, tilting Rafael's head back roughly.“No, and I’m not sure you should.”“Whatever, the point is next time think before you dive into a group of eight-year-olds swinging a pinata stick.”





	hurts so good

**Author's Note:**

> a short piece i realized i never posted on here
> 
> excuse the tragic title, i am currently taking suggestions

“You’re bleeding all over my carpet.”

“You don’t have a carpet for me to bleed over.” Rafael huffed annoyed at Petra’s prioritization of things but pressed his shirt to his face anyway.

“Do you know how hard it is to get blood stains out of floors?” Petra asked, tilting his head back roughly.

“No,” Rafael wasn’t so sure that question was rhetorical, “and I’m not sure you should.” 

“Whatever,” Petra waved him off, “the point is next time think before you dive into a group of eight-year-olds swinging a pinata stick.”

“Anna was about to hit Ellie.” Ellie had gone for the cascading candy while her sister was still swinging the stick wildly. He didn’t have to think before he’d reacted, it didn’t matter who the closest adult was.

Petra shrugged dabbing at his nose with peroxide, “What’s an injury between siblings?”

Rafael grabbed her wrist before she roughly dabbed at his bruised nose again, nursemaid was not her strong suit, not when it came to grown men who crossed paths with determined children or slighted women. “You’re just glad it wasn’t you.”

“Yeah.” Petra’s lips twitched before smoothing out. “It was nice what you did.”

Nice, that translated to amazing in Petra speak and Rafael accepted it with a snort. It was disgusting, full of blood and enough for Petra to drop the first aid kit in his lap and join the rest of the party outside. 

Through the glass door he could see Jane organizing a line for the second pinata, this time there was a wider radius and no blindfold. The twins had lost interest and were busy pooling their candy with Mateo. Michael was tying up the piñata with zero help from an overexcited Rogelio and Petra was standing off with JR and Luisa, pointing back at him then laughing. 

Shaking his head, Rafael picked up the supplies and made his way to the bathroom, wondering what he would do if he didn’t have a family to make fun of him.

**Author's Note:**

> find me here on [tumblr](http://finehs.tumblr.com)


End file.
